mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
So they actually did it! map game
Scenario Welcome! The wold is now at peace 30 years after the Cuban missile crisis went 'hot'. Most of the northern hemisphere was nuked and the rest eventually collapsed in it's wake. The southern hemisphere and a several places up to the Tropic of Cancer were mostly untouched and began to recover after the 1962-64 atomic winter was over. The atomic winter's 2C.-3C. drop in temperature and 10-15% drop in rainfall lead to the 1963 famines in northern Mexico, North Africa, the Middle East, central India and Myanmar. Several major blizzards and ice storms also hit Terre de Fuego, the Falkland Islands and the Kerguelen Islands at this time to. Most of he surviving island nations and colonies of the Caribbean formed the United Republic of the Caribbean at the 1967 Basseterre Conference. Jamaica, the Cayman Islands, Belize, Bermuda, Surinam, Guyana, French Guiana and the Falklands the federation joined a year later. Haiti and the Dominican Republic are still independent. The remaining world resolved to live in peace in 1974 and did so. The only exception was the brief Arab-Israeli war of 1973 after which most of Egypt; and all of Jordan, Lebanon and Israel all collapsed. The Sahel is a semiarid region of western and north-central Africa extending from Senegal eastward to the Sudan dried up due to poor rainfall. It experienced a number of devastating droughts during the mid 1960s, the 1970s and early 1980s. It became mostly, except in Senegal, desert by 1990. The Francophone Communauté unie des États de l'Afrique de l'Ouest (CEIAIO) was formed at the 1973 Lomé summit. Benin, Togo, Burkina Faso, Mali, Burkina Faso, Southern Niger, Guinea and Senegal formed it in 1974, It had a famine relief bureau by 1974, free trade zone in 1975, a common market and peace keeping corps in 1986, a customs union in 1987, an intergovernmental investment banking systen in 1990, a common currency in 1991 and a confederation in 1992. The mostly Anglophone Economic Community of West African States, also known as ECOWAS (Portuguese: Comunidade Económica dos Estados da África Ocidental, CEDEAO), was established on 28 May 1975, with the signing of the 1975 Treaty of Lagos. It's members are Nigeria, Abizonia (ex-cied of Cameroon in 1975), Guinea Bissau, Gambia, Serra Leone, Ghana and Liberia. It had a famine relief bureau and free trade zone in 1975, a malaria relief bureau in 1980, a common market and peace keeping corps in 1986, a customs union in 1987, an intergovernmental investment banking systen in 1990 and a common currency in 1992. The 8 greatest nations in this game are: Australia, India, China, Brazil, Argentina, Chilie, Indonisia and S. Africa. The game starts in 1992 and is about fairly plausible geopolitics, rebuilding the Earth, government, politics, exploring and trade. Tech level Technology is at 1990 levels and advances at a normal speed. Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking Australia or India. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 5,000 KT (5 MT) and a total of 150,000 KT (150 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. #Plausibility is in use and will be enforced more thoroughly. War Algo *War algo. *War algo results page. Map . Mods *Mod 1- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 23:17, November 1, 2017 (UTC) *Mod 2- *Mod 3- *Mapmaker- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 03:14, November 8, 2017 (UTC) *Deputy mapmaker- Nations Population levels are about 10%-20% less than those in real life due to the aftermath of the chaos and death back in the 1960s. Carabian and Latin America *Mexico *Guatemala *Honduras *El Salvador *Costa Rica *Panama *Nicaragua *Argentina *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia *Ecuador *Guyana *Paraguay *Peru *Uruguay *Venezuela, *United Republic of the Caribbean (Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 13:08, November 4, 2017 (UTC) *Haiti (in anarchy) *Dominican Republic * Puerto Rico (including United States Virgin Islands) South and South East Asia *Maldives *Sri Lanka *Tamil Nadu *Tamil Elam *Sind famine *India *Bangladesh *Myanmar (collapsing) *Thailand *Laos *Cambodia *Vietnam *Malaysia **Brunie *Singapore *Moluccan Islands and Western New Guinea *Southern Philippines *Sulawesi and South Borneo *East Timor *Khalestan (Indian Punjab). *Kashmir (Including: Indian Kashmir, Jammu and Ladakh). Oceania *West Pacific Island Federation (Palau, Federated States of Micronesia, Marshall Islands and Northern Mariana Islands) *PNG *Solomon Islands *Vanuatu *Australia **Nauru *New Zealand **Cook Islands **Niue **Tokelau *The Federal Republic of Kiribati and Tuvalu *Tonga *Fiji *Samoa (including W. Samoa and American Samoa) *The French Pacific (New Caledonia, Wallis and Futuna, French Polynesia and Pitcairn Island) Sub-Saharan Africa *Somaliland famine *Mogadishu (in anarchy) famine *Jubaland famine *Kismyo *Puntland *Islamic Courts Union famine *Kenya famine *Ethiopia famine *Djibouti famine *Eritrea famine *Uganda *Ziear (in anarchy) *Katanga *CAR *New Kanem-Bornu famine *Nigeria **Abizonia *Communauté unie des États de l'Afrique de l'Ouest ( Mali famine, Southern Niger famine, Burkina Faso famine and Senegal famine .) :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 19:24, November 11, 2017 (UTC) *Mauritania famine *Liberia *Serra Leone *Guinea Bissau *Gambia *Cameroon *Southern Chad famine *Congo (Brazzaville) *Gabon *Ruwanda *Burundi *Tanzania *Malawi *Mozambique *Zambia *Angola *Botswana *Namibia famine *S. Africa (includes S. Africa and Zimbabwie) *Lethotho *Swaziland *Seychelles and Mauritius *Madagascar *Comoros *Mayotte and Reunion Europe A few nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 40% less that in real life. #Ireland (including: Ireland and the Isle of Man, Mull, Iona, St. Kilder, Stranraer, Milford Haven, Channel Islands, Isels of Scilly, Anglesey, Bute, Rockall and the Hebrides) famine. #Portugal and Cape Verde. (Includes Portugal, The Canaries and Cape Verde.) #Monaco #Andorra #San Marino #Greater Albania. #Switzerland-Liechtenstein.Annika Erzsébet Greta Gabriela Margaretha Jancso 14:47, November 17, 2017 (UTC) #Greek Southern Cyprus #Turkish North Cyprus #Malta #Create #Corsica-Sardinia N. America A few nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 40% les that in real life. #Corpus Christi-Sanderson-Zapata-Presidio Federation(CCSZPF) (in Texas) famine. #The Federation of Northern Nevada, Eastern Oregon and Idaho (FNNEOI) #Western Kansas #Maine-New Bruswick #Superor and Wisconsin Soviet Union A few nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 40% les that in real life. #Tadjikistan famine. #Russo-Mongol SSR (Includes: Dzungaria, East Kazakhstan Region, Khakassia, Kemerovo Oblast, Inner Mongolia minus the Alxa League, Buryat, S. Alti, N. Alti, Tuva and Mongolia) famine. #Fergana Valley Republic (includes the Uzbek part of the Fergana Valley and all of Kyrgyzstan). Middle East A few nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 40% les that in real life. *N. Yemen famine *S. Yemen famine *Kuwait famine *Greater Oman (includes Oman, Bahrain, Qatar, UAE and Hormozgan Province) famine Central Asia A few nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 40% les that in real life. #Afghanistan and (including: Afghanistan, Kasmirir Azad, NWFP, Quetta, Waziristan, South Khorasan Province, Uzbek border zones and most of Tajikistan) famine. East Asia A few nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 40% les that in real life. #Japan. famine. #The People's Republic of China (includes: Henan, Hunei, Jiangxi, Hainan Island, Yunann, Sichuan, Chongquing, Shaanxi, Guizhou, Guangzi, Henan, Hubei, Shanxi, and Ningxia provinces). North Africa A few nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 40% less that in real life. #Morocco #Costal Algeria #Tunisia #Greater Egypt (Most of Egypt, North Sudan around the Nile, Khartoum, Omdurman and the Sudanese coastline) #Eritrea. famine. #Tripolitania. famine. #Carynieca. famine. Gameplay 1997 *'The game is not open yet.' Category:Nukes Category:Cold War Category:Politics Category:Geopolitical Category:Trade Category:Economics Category:Economy Category:Finance Category:So they actually did it! map game Category:Wr Category:Disasters Category:War Category:Industry